La flor del cardo
by Cynder94
Summary: —Yo creo que Rukia es más bien como un cardo. Ya sabéis, esas plantas verdes tan feas llenas de espinas. —Se hizo el silencio. / —¿Qué mierda acabas de decir, Ichigo? —Oh, joder. Nunca había visto a Rukia con el ceño tan fruncido.


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ no me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo.

 **La flor del cardo**

—¿Delicada flor? ¿Rukia? —Ichigo hizo una mueca—. No, yo creo que Rukia es más bien como un cardo. Ya sabéis, esas plantas verdes tan feas que pinchan.

Se hizo el silencio.

De repente no parecía muy buena idea haber comenzado con el estúpido juego. Desde el comienzo de su visita al jardín botánico habían buscado plantas o flores con las que comparar a cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Hasta ahora Keigo había relacionado a Inoue con un lirio blanco, por su elegancia y pureza. Ella había comparado a Chad con una secuoya, que era el árbol más grande y resistente que habían visto hasta el momento. Cuando le llegó el turno a Chad, equiparó a Ichigo a una hiedra, murmurando algo sobre el hecho de que era una de las pocas plantas capaces de soportar una buena helada y salir indemne. Mientras hablaba había mirado a Rukia de reojo, dejando más que claro que sus palabras poseían un doble sentido.

Pero ahora se mascaba la tragedia.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Se detuvo en seco. Ichigo la imitó, pero fue el único. Todos los demás presentían lo que se avecinaba, y no querían estar cerca cuando estallase la tormenta.

¿Es que nunca iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de discutir? Definitivamente eran tal para cual.

—¡Nos vamos adelantando! —gritó Tatsuki cuando ya se habían alejado una veintena de pasos de la pareja—. ¡Haced las paces antes de volver!

No obtuvo respuesta. Esos dos ni siquiera parecían ser conscientes de que estaban a punto de ser abandonados.

—¿Eh…? —Ichigo parecía no comprender muy bien qué acaba de ocurrir. Rukia lo agarró de la camiseta, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Acabas de compararme con un cardo. —Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¿Y qué? —Del resto del grupo ya no había ni rastro—. ¿No se trataba de eso el juego?

—No, no se trataba de insultarme. —Rukia lo zarandeó. Todavía no había soltado su camiseta—. Piensas que soy fea y que pincho, ¿no? Serás imbécil…

Ichigo tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de qué hablaba, pero una vez que lo hizo…

Oh, mierda.

—¡No! —Se zafó—. Yo no pienso eso.

—¿Cómo que no…?

—No —gruñó—. Solo estaba describiéndolas, para que supieran cuáles eran.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de forma amenazadora.

—Claro, entonces realmente no me estabas comparando con esa cosa, ¿no? —Su tono daba miedo.

Ichigo dejó escapar un grito de frustración. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no iba a dejar pasar el tema.

—¡Qué pesada eres, joder! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —Casi le gritó—. Sí te estaba comparando con un cardo, ¡pero no porque seas fea! O verde. O porque tengas espinas. —Dios, ¿qué gilipolleces estaba diciendo?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose. Rukia estaba más que dispuesta a continuar con la pelea, podía notarlo. La segunda oleada de la tormenta se avecinaba a una velocidad de vértigo.

—Dios... —No dejó que ella abriera la boca, solo la agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla—. Ven conmigo.

Deshicieron el camino que habían hecho todos juntos hasta llegar al principio, justo donde habían comprado los tickets para entrar al jardín.

—Mira. —Ichigo se había detenido delante de unas hierbas espinosas. La primera vez que habían pasado por allí ni siquiera se había fijado en ellas—. Son cardos. Y, sí, me recuerdan a ti. Eres dura, arisca y, sí, pinchas. No en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero a veces eres jodidamente borde y bruta y… —Carraspeó.

El ceño de Rukia cada vez estaba más fruncido, así que Ichigo decidió que lo mejor era no profundizar en esa línea de argumentación. Queriendo aliviar la tensión, le señaló una flores que brotaban unos metros más allá, algo alejadas del camino.

—Esa es la flor del cardo.

Eran muy distintas a cualquiera que hubieran visto aquel día. Con pétalos finos como agujas, lo que más llamaba la atención era su profundo color violeta.

—Cuando dije eso… —Ichigo desvió la mirada. No parecía muy cómodo con la situación—. No estaba pensando solo en el tallo. También estaba pensando en la flor.

Rukia lo miró sin comprender.

—Me fijé en ella cuando pasamos por aquí. —Debía haber sido el único—. Es la primera en florecer cuando llega la primavera, ¿lo sabías?

Ella negó en silencio.

—También es un símbolo de independencia, y no conozco persona más independiente que tú.

No supo muy bien qué responder a eso. Ni siquiera, si era un cumplido o por el contrario… Optó por callar.

Permanecieron en silencio largos segundos pero, a pesar de ello, el enfado comenzaba a evaporarse. A veces ese idiota lograba sorprenderla de verdad.

Rukia miraba las flores. Ichigo, a ella. Las palabras le quemaban la lengua…

Lo cierto es que no podía ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Solo tenía que abrir la boca y dejar que todo saliera. Definitivamente no podía ser tan difícil.

—Además…

 _Vamos_ , se animó mentalmente. _Solo dilo._

—Además… tiene el color de tus ojos —murmuró por fin, apretando la mandíbula en una expresión que le ayudaría, o eso esperaba él, a mantener su orgullo varonil intacto.

Cobarde. Qué cobarde era para ciertas cosas.

El enfado de Rukia terminó de desvanecerse de inmediato, y fue sustituido por un leve rubor, casi imperceptible. Apenas una sombra sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Sonreía con suficiencia. Era una sonrisa de las suyas, de esas que no sabía fingir. Y era preciosa.

—Cállate —resopló—. No me hagas repetirlo.

Por una vez, ella cedió. La mano de Ichigo resbaló con inmensa lentitud desde el codo de la chica, donde todavía reposaba, hasta rozar su mano.

Ambos sonreían.

El camino de regreso lo hicieron en silencio, pero con los dedos entrelazados. Rukia pensaba en lo que él había dicho, Ichigo repasaba las palabras que había callado.

Y es que, aunque ella no lo supiera, para él el cardo era más elegante que el lirio, más fuerte que la secuoya y más resistente que la hiedra.

Para él, una vez que se abría, la del cardo era la flor más bella de todas.

 **Fin.**


End file.
